


Empty Shell

by softyuwin



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angst, BL, BoyxBoy, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Subtext, Yaoi, nero x avilio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuwin/pseuds/softyuwin
Summary: Down on his knees, the Great Nero Vanetti before him no longer appeared to be that of a man of excellence, but now a man of immense despair. Still, Avilio’s heart faltered for the fate of the man before him. Could he really do it, could he pull the trigger?





	Empty Shell

**Author's Note:**

> An (open) re-imagining of what could've happened. Would Avilio kill Nero, or spare his life just as he'd done seven years ago?

The gun, within his grasp, trembled. Avilio couldn’t catch his breath, his heart beating hard in his chest. Finally, all that was left; Nero Vanetti before him, and this is exactly where Avilio wanted him. 

Alone, Avilio thought to himself. Just like me, you’re all alone.

After seven long years, Angelo Lagusa would finally get his revenge, destroying the Vanetti family and all they had. Nero was no exception either. Avilio would not miss the last segment in his quest for retribution, he would kill Nero Vanetti. 

The past ninety-one days had been momentous, recalling the slew of faces of those he had murdered, Avilio felt not a speck of pity or remorse for what he had done. What The Vanetti family had stolen from him, Avilio simply did the same; but with a mask of premeditated means. 

Down on his knees, the Great Nero Vanetti before him no longer appeared to be that of a man of excellence, as much as the rumours proclaimed him to be, but now a man of immense tribulation. And at that moment, studying the view below his gaze, the image of his family swept through his mind; their cold, lifeless bodies haunting his mind. Still, Avilio’s heart faltered for the fate of the man before him. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t pull the trigger.

The bitter chill of an Italian wind blew through their hair in the night, wisps of dark strands veiling Avilio’s eyes as if attempting to conceal what was behind them. Their bodies continued to tremble with an assimilation of emotions; anguish, stimulation, foreboding — all of them infused, making it a perplexing task to differentiate one feeling from the other. Between the two of them, all that could be heard was the sound of panting, clouds of warm air departing their lips with each breath.

Suddenly the soft murmur of a cry could be heard, echoing from within Avilio’s shivering body. The gentle noise was an unfamiliar sound to Nero’s ears, as was the image of Avilio’s stoic mask cracking, uncovering a face he’d not seen; an awfully broken heart exposed before him. 

“I don’t want to,” Avilio whispered, his voice barely audible. “I don’t want to kill you.” His voice trembled as the words escaped his quivering lips. This was his truth and his confession, yet it sounded more like a plea. Nero’s eyes widened.

The gun in Avilio’s hand pointing down at Nero slowly cocked, aiming up towards the sky. They both squeezed their eyes shut, anticipating the roar of the bullet as it was released from the barrel. Avilio pulled the trigger.

bang.

The rustling of leaves could be heard as birds who nested within nearby trees fled, their wings flapping furiously as the bullet that was fated for Nero’s chest ripped through the air, piercing the night sky. 

Once silence had settled itself in between them once again, Nero slowly opened his eyes and caught sight of Avilio; a dark figure hunched over and quivering, the gun in his clutch fell to the ground with a shallow thud. Watching him it was the same young boy he had welcomed into his home, his family, and his heart… All along he had deceived Nero, howbeit, he could not hate Avilio.

“You’re not an empty shell,” Nero said aloud, followed by a weary smile.

Avilio’s teary eyes glistened, caught in the moonlight as he met with Nero’s gaze. “I was,” he replied, his voice raspy. “Until I met you.”

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
